


Not So Fast

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Leg Riding, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Bo has you on his lap and you're enjoying every moment.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 56





	Not So Fast

Bo was lying back in bed on his phone, one arm tucked up under his head to support it as he looked at random things on the internet. The TV was blasting as well, but neither of you were paying attention. Bo was pointedly not paying attention to anything except his phone. And all you could pay attention to was the friction between your legs. 

You were straddling his leg, grinding on it while both of you were fully clothed. The seams in your jeans only heightened the sensation and made your clit almost raw from overstimulation. You held back a pathetic whimper, trying to angle your grinding to give yourself some relief. 

Bo didn’t even bother to look up from his phone when he felt you shift. “Get back the way you were, darlin’.”

“But it’s starting to hurt.” You whined, hating how needy your voice had gotten. “How long have I been doing this?”

He smirked, finally looking up from his phone. “A good while, babe. And you’re not stoppin’ now.”

“Please, please can I take my jeans off at least?” You put your hands on his shoulders, trying to muster up your cutest face. “Please?”

Chuckling, Bo looked back at his phone. “I’ll give you five seconds to take ‘em off starting now.”

You scrambled off him, pulling off your pants as fast as you could, your fingers fumbling with your zipper. You knew Bo was smirking that horrible smirk at you, but you were desperate.

“Time’s up.” His hands wrapped around your hips, jerking you back onto the bed roughly, jamming his knee up into your crotch, grinding you down onto it. Your jeans were around your ankles and you kicked them off, grabbing his shoulders for balance, moaning loudly as he was finally getting as rough as you needed him to be. 

“Bo, y-you’re the worst.” You ground against his knee, letting your forehead rest on his shoulder. Your body was tired from moving consistently for so long, but you needed to finish. 

“I’m the worst, huh?” Bo chuckled, moving his fingers to your crotch, pushing aside your panties and rubbing your clit with his fingers. “It was you who decided to talk back to me all day. You’re the one who’s been humping my leg for thirty minutes.”

“Hush.” You hissed, moving against him harder. “Please, let me cum.” 

Smirking, Bo rubbed your clit harder, using his leg to intensify his touch. “Nothin’ is stoppin’ you.”

You moved against him harder, burying your face in his hair and letting yourself moan freely by his ear. Bo held you tightly to him with his free hand, loving every moment of you squirming pathetically against him like this. He felt your hips jerk sporadically as you came closer to your end, your breath getting higher.

You curled into his chest as you came, whining his name as the edging he had put you through finally came to an end. He let you grind against him more to ride yourself out, enjoying every moment of your desperation.

“Good, good.” He purred, grabbing your thighs. “I think you’ve earned a little something extra, babe.”


End file.
